Gaara's Curiosity
by Tanuki's Rejects
Summary: Gaara is curious as to his brother's way of handling things. Side-story to Kankuro's Boredom. Lemon, yaoi, GaaNaru.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kishimoto-sama. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Pairing: GaaNaru

Warning: Yaoi: male homosexual relationships, adult language, sexual situations, sexual intercourse

* * *

Gaara's Curiosity

* * *

Gaara hated meetings.

His own voice was boring him, and he could hardly concentrate on the notes in front of him. His eyes drifted around the Konoha-nins, frowning as he saw that something appeared to be wrong with the Inuzuka. Looking around, still talking, his eyes fell on his brother, who was eyeing Kiba evilly, a smirk in place.

'_Damn Kankuro… at least he's entertaining himself…_'

Curious as to his brother's approach to deal with boredom, Gaara scanned the ninjas again, stopping on the bright blonde who was grinning at him. Chuckling mentally, Gaara decided he will _definitely _be trying Kankuro's approach.

Speaking of Kankuro…

"You don't look good, Mutt." Kankuro said. A small smirk worked its way onto the brunette's face. "Come with me, we'll get you something to drink."

As the two exit the room, Gaara began to close his speech, barely irritated by the sounds his brother and the mutt were making in the corridor.

'_Morons don't know we can hear them…_'

As he finished his talk, the other ninjas began to talk among themselves, except Naruto, who immediately bounded out of his seat and dropped into the one Kankuro vacated.

"That meeting went on for ages!" The blonde complained, grinning at his red-haired friend. "I haven't had a chance to talk to you one on one since we got here!"

Gaara stared at the bright blonde for a moment before smiling. To anyone else it would have been considered an evil smile, but poor dense Naruto couldn't tell the difference between a normal smile and Gaara's evil smile.

"Well, since we have time now," Gaara began, an evil plan forming in his head. "How about we go somewhere more… private, to talk?"

Naruto leaped up eagerly, not catching the lustful undertone in Gaara's voice. Gaara rose, eyes locked pointedly on the blonde. Following Naruto to the door, he slammed it behind him, cutting of the question Sakura was asking.

"This way." Gaara murmured, heading off down the corridor. Naruto followed eagerly, unaware of the evil plot forming in the young Kazekage's head.

XsmutXsmutXsmutXsmutXsmutXsmutXsmutXsmutXsmutXsmutXsmutXsmutX

"Wow, Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed, gaping at the room. "Your room is huge!"

Gaara calmly moved past the blonde to sit on the large bed, gesturing for Naruto to sit beside him. Naruto did so, blushing slightly. Gaara smirked.

"So, Naruto," The tanuki began. "Do you know what my brother and the mutt are doing right now?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side, puzzled.

"Ano... I think Kiba was sick…" Naruto said, thinking. Gaara shook his head.

"No. At the pace Kankuro likes to go…" Gaara closed his eyes for a second before opening them to gaze deep into Naruto's. "…he's probably fucking the mutt already."

Holding in a snicker at Naruto's wide-eyed, open mouthed response, Gaara leaned closer.

"What's the matter, Naruto?" He asked seriously. "Are you against homosexuality?"

"N-No!" Naruto stuttered, leaning away from the red-head a bit. "I-I'm not… I mean, I myself… I, uh…"

Gaara smiled evilly, reaching out to brush a lock of hair leaning on Naruto's headband.

"So you're gay too?" He asked, trailing his hand down the blonde's face. "How… interesting…"

Naruto leaned back slightly as Gaara licked his lips.

"Well, uh, yeah…" He managed to choke out, very conscious of Gaara's hand which was still tracing his cheek. "Well, I mean, I've never- uh, you know, um… there hasn't been anyone…"

Smirking victoriously, Gaara glided his hand to the back of Naruto's neck, resting it there.

"So you and the Uchiha didn't…?" He questioned, biting back another smirk as Naruto's face turned scarlet.

"No!" The blonde cried. "We were twelve! Don't be gross!"

Chuckling, Gaara stroked the blonde's hair softly.

"Good," he said, leaning closer. "I want to be your first…"

"What?" Naruto asked, confused. Before he could say anything else, Gaara pushed his lips against the blonde's, gently and softly. Naruto stiffened at first, before melting into the kiss, leaning forward eagerly. Delighted by the response, Gaara sucked lightly on Naruto's bottom lip before gliding his tongue inside. Lapping up the other Jinchuuriki's taste eagerly, Gaara slid his hand down from Naruto's neck to his waist, where the other joined it. Leaning back, Gaara pulled the blonde on top of him, which Naruto barely noticed. Enthralled by the emotions coursing through him, Naruto allowed Gaara to continue, prepared to go as far as the Kazekage wants, so long as it continued to feel-

'_So damn good!_'

Moaning eagerly against Gaara's mouth, Naruto ran his hands through the tanuki's soft hair. Pleased by the response, Gaara rolled them over, lying in between Naruto's legs, dropping his lips down to Naruto's neck.

"G-Gaara!" Naruto panted. "Th-This… feels…nngh!"

Gaara latched on to spot on Naruto's neck, sucking hard, gleeful in the noises the younger boy was making. Moving along once the spot was sufficiently marked, Gaara continued to ravish Naruto's neck, his hands busy removing the blonde's top without the kitsune noticing. Grinding down on Naruto's hips, Gaara was rewarded with Naruto's loudest moans yet. Looking up at the blonde's hazy eyes, Gaara leaned in, leaving his lips millimeters from Naruto's.

"How does it feel, Naruto?" He asks in a whispered, still grinding. "Does it feel good?"

Naruto nodded, leaning in for Gaara's lips. Gaara leaned back.

"Talk to me, Naruto," he whispered. "Tell me how it feels."

"G-Good…" Naruto moaned out. "So v-very good…"

"I'm glad…" Gaara replied, kissing the blonde lightly. "Keep talking…"

"I want more…" Naruto whispered. Gaara smirked, moving down to the blonde's neck. "It feels so good… _can _it feel any better?"

Grinning, a scary sight, Gaara kissed Naruto deeply.

"Yes…" He whispered, once they parted. "Yes it can."

Running his hands over the now-bare chest, Gaara flicked a nipple lightly. Naruto moaned again.

"That felt good…" He mumbled in surprise. Gaara did it again. "Mmm… I like that…"

Lowering his mouth, Gaara took the nub into his mouth, causing Naruto to gasp.

"That feels _real _good!" He panted. Gaara rolled the bud around until it was hard enough, before switching. He continued to grind down on Naruto's hard member.

"G-Gaara…" Naruto moaned. "P-Please… I-I want- I _need_- more!"

Finished with the buds, Gaara trailed kisses down Naruto's chest, towards the seal. Sucking lightly on it, Gaara almost snickered at Naruto's high pitched squeak. Dipping his tongue into the blonde's navel, the redhead continued his journey south, shuffling further down in between Naruto's legs. Licking the sensitive flesh above Naruto's pants, Gaara began to unbutton said pants, eager to see the rest of his lover.

"Gaara…" Naruto moaned, missing the friction on his member. "No… come back…"

Gaara ignored the blonde, tugging his pants and boxers down impatiently. Naruto hissed as the air hit his member. Gaara sat back, shedding his Kazekage robes impatiently, until he was as bare as the blonde.

Settling back in between the blonde's legs, Gaara decided to taste the skin on Naruto's inner thighs. Smirking as the blonde's breathing hitched; Gaara slowly made his way closer to the blonde's member.

Reaching up with a hand, he stroked it softly, causing Naruto to hiss.

"Oh Kami-sama…" Naruto moaned. "G-Gaara… that feels so good…"

Looking up, Gaara smiled.

"This is nothing Naruto," he mumbled. "You just wait…"

'_There's more!?_'

Lying back, Naruto waited in anticipation. Gaara removed his hand from the blonde's member, earning another hiss from Naruto. Quickly, he lowered his lips near the blonde's member, running them over the long organ slowly. Naruto's squeaked.

"G-Gaara…" He whispered, pushing himself up on his elbows. "W-What are you going to do?"

"I'm not quite sure, Naruto…" Gaara admitted. "This is the first time I've actually done anything like this…"

Blushing, Naruto moaned as Gaara breathed lightly on the head of his length.

"G-Gaara…" He whispered. "I-I think I…"

"Yes Naruto?" Gaara asked, knowing exactly want Naruto wanted.

"P-Please…" He whispered pleadingly. "C-Can you… put it in your mouth?"

Turning scarlet, Naruto fell down onto his back, too ashamed to look at Gaara. Gaara hid a chuckle, choosing instead to swipe his tongue over the head of Naruto's member.

"Only if you watch, Naruto…" He replied licking his length from base to tip. Naruto moaned loudly, struggling up onto his elbows.

"F-Fine…" He groaned. "J-Just- please!"

Smirking, Gaara opened his mouth slowly, enclosing his lips around Naruto's length. Naruto let out a strangled gasp of Gaara's name, eyes locked onto his member vanishing into Gaara's sinful mouth.

Once Naruto's member hit the back of his throat, Gaara began to bob his head slowly, building up a faster pace. Reaching up, Gaara fondled the twin orbs with one hand, his other holding Naruto's hips down.

"Oh Kami-sama, Gaara!" Naruto cried, trying to buck despite the hands on his hips. "Oh that feels so _good!_"

Pleased, Gaara hummed around Naruto's member, causing the blonde to cry out. Bobbing faster, Gaara brought his lover closer to the edge, wanting to taste his blonde's very essence.

It didn't take too long before Naruto exploded in Gaara's mouth with a strangled scream. Gaara drank up Naruto's seed greedily, loving the bitter taste.

"Gaara…" Naruto whispered. "I-I'm sorry… I- I didn't-"

Kissing Naruto furiously, Gaara forced his tongue into the blonde's mouth, letting the kitsune taste himself. Drawing back, Gaara smirked at the scarlet Naruto.

"Naruto…" He moaned, licking his lips. "You taste _so _good…"

Tempted to take a drink from the blonde again, Gaara decided against it, opting instead to pump his soft member back into hardness. Soon, Naruto was completely hard again, moaning under Gaara's touch. Deciding that the fox had waited long enough, Gaara reached over to the bedside table, drawing out a bottle of lube from the top drawer. As Gaara uncapped the lid, Naruto watched with wide eyes as Gaara coated three of his fingers thoroughly. Noticing Naruto's curious look, Gaara smiled reassuringly at the blonde.

"Don't worry, this'll make it hurt less," He said. Naruto's eyes widened.

"_Hurt!?_" He cried. "It's going to _hurt!?_"

Gaara hurriedly kissed the blonde, soothing him.

"Only for a minute." He said softly. "Then it will feel very, _very _good."

Nodding reluctantly, Naruto leaned in to push his lips softly against Gaara's.

"What do I do?" The blonde asked. Gaara kissed him again.

"Just spread your legs and enjoy it." He said confidently. Naruto nodded, spreading his legs to allow Gaara access. Gaara dropped his fingers down to Naruto's entrance, locking eyes with the blonde. As Gaara pushed the first finger in, Naruto winced, shuffling slightly. Gaara waited for him to adjust slightly, before moving the finger in and out slowly, watching as Naruto adapted and began to enjoy the feeling. Once Naruto let out a small moan, Gaara added another finger. Naruto squirmed slightly as Gaara began to scissor. Adding the third, Gaara began to search desperately for Naruto's prostrate, knowing that the blonde might back out if he didn't feel something good soon.

"Gaara…" Naruto said with a frown. "T-This feels… weir- Oh!"

'_Found it!_'

Gaara continued to prod the spot, ecstatic in the moans and mewls Naruto was letting out. Naruto pushed down on the fingers eagerly, wanting more.

"Oh Gaara!" He cried. "Right there! That feels… Ahh! More!"

Gaara smiled evilly, removing his fingers. Naruto whined.

"No… put them back!" He begged. Gaara almost did, wanting to see his lover happy, but restrained himself. Grabbing the lube again, Gaara raised non-existent eyebrows as Naruto took the bottle himself, squirting the substance onto his hands. Looking up at Gaara questioningly, Naruto tilted his head to the side. Gaara gestured to his member, causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"Oh…" He murmured. Taking a hold of Gaara's member, he coated it enthusiastically as Gaara moaned loudly.

Removing Naruto's hands from his member, as it seemed the blonde was willing to stroke Gaara for as long as he could; Gaara quickly lifted Naruto's legs, hooking his ankles over his shoulders. Leaning down, he positioned himself at Naruto's entrance, kissing the blonde as he slid in.

"Ahh!" Naruto cried, breaking away from the kiss. "T-This isn't a-as good…"

Gaara kissed his head gently, looking into those beautiful blue eyes.

"It's ok, it'll feel better," the Kazekage promised. Naruto nodded.

"C-Can you touch th-that spot again?" He asked shyly. "Y-You know, th-the one that fe-feels good…"

Gaara nodded vigorously.

"I will, I promise," He said. "Are you ready?"

Nodding shakily, Naruto braced himself. Gaara pulled out almost all the way before sliding back in, keeping his pace slow so as not to overload the blonde.

"Damn it Gaara!" Naruto snapped. "You're n-not gonna br-break me! G-Go harder!"

Delighted, Gaara obeyed, slamming in harder and harder. Searching for Naruto's prostrate again, Gaara's sure he was getting closer…

"Ahh!" Naruto screamed. "There! Oh Kami-sama, _there_!"

Pounding the spot repeatedly, Gaara gripped Naruto's hips harder, not caring if he bruised the other boy. Losing himself in the incredible heat and desire, spurned on by Naruto's moans and screams, Gaara slammed into his lover eagerly, bringing them both closer to the edge quickly.

Reaching for Naruto's member, Gaara began to pump in time with his thrusts, planting a sloppy kiss on the blonde's mouth. Moving back, Gaara left Naruto's mouth free for the blonde to scream and moan. Pumping faster, Gaara felt his climax approaching. His ego demanding that Naruto came first, Gaara increased his pace, hitting the boy's prostrate every time.

It was all too much for Naruto. He came, hard, into Gaara's hand. Gaara thrusted a few more times before he, too, exploded, inside Naruto. Collapsing onto his lover, exhausted, Gaara kissed Naruto's neck. Naruto mewled tiredly, sliding his legs down and wrapping his arms around Gaara. Rolling over, Gaara pulled Naruto on top of him, clutching him tight.

"G-Gaara, that was- it was- I-" Naruto couldn't find the right word to describe it. Gaara nuzzled his sweat-matted hair.

"That was incredible, Naruto," Gaara supplied. Naruto nodded happily.

"More than incredible…" He said. "We have to do that again before I leave…"

At the mention of Naruto leaving, Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"Yes…" He agreed. "We have to…"

Already plotting how many times he can fuck the blonde before he had to leave, Gaara started a hit list of Konoha-nins that he had to kill to keep them away from his blonde.

'…_both Hyuga's… that Sai-pervert… Inuzuka seems to be 'taken care of' …Temari has the pineapple head whipped… hmm…_'

Naruto, unaware of Gaara's evil schemes, drifted off to sleep in his lovers arms.

* * *

Yes, I am Tanuki-Mara, so don't come bitching to me on my other account.


End file.
